


his name is lloyd montgomery garmadon—

by kurinhyi



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post season 7 but pre season 8, and hes my favorite ninja so.................i might as well write something for him, baby boy. baby, but not really, i guess?? i dont know, i just have a lot of feelings for lloyd garmadon, thsi is kind of a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurinhyi/pseuds/kurinhyi
Summary: and he is the green ninja.





	his name is lloyd montgomery garmadon—

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a character study i guess...? this was definitely some sort of way to like.... get out all these emotions i have for lloyd. i love this boy. i love him so much

_His name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon._

His mother dropped him off at Darkly’s School for Bad Boys when he was too young to even remember her face. He barely remembered much about his father, as he had been gone from his life since he was born. But he knew one thing—he had to live up to his father’s legacy. Didn’t he? That’s why his mother dropped him off at Darkly’s, so he could learn how to be a bad person… Right? 

… So why is it that nobody else sees it in him? Don’t his peers understand that he’s the son of the great Lord Garmadon? He should be feared, not ridiculed! His frustration would only grow the more his peers poked fun at him, and his lack of seeking revenge (even though Bradley taught him how to do it) was just one of the many things that contributed into him getting kicked out of Darkly’s. His moral alignment was “unfitting for a vile mastermind of tomorrow.”

His father wouldn’t be disappointed in him if he were still around if he had known about this… would he? 

…

_His name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon—and he is the Green Ninja._

When Lloyd had snuck off to figure out exactly what the Serpentine were up to, all he meant to do was prove he could be of some use to the Ninja- and to his uncle. He had never planned to be kidnapped—to be held captive, but it happened. When the ninja had come to rescue him, he had been rooting for them the entire time – and when he saw his father in the deep, burning depths of the volcano, all he wanted was to be reunited with him again. 

“All of my training to become to best ninja wasn’t in preparation to become the Green Ninja…” when Kai spoke, Lloyd paid no mind to it. All he cared about was the fact that he was standing face to face with his father for the first time in his life, and he couldn’t be happier about it. It was only when he saw his father’s smile drop to a frown, did he realize that everyone was staring at him, and he holds his breath as he turns his attention to the other Ninja. 

“…It was to protect him.” 

At Kai’s words, Lloyd feels his heart break.

When the golden weapons circle around him and confirm that he is indeed the Green Ninja—Lloyd can only turn to look towards his father. 

All this time he’s gone without his father, he finds out now that it’s his destiny to defeat him in battle. 

…

_His name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, and he grew up too fast._

As Jay prepares to throw the kettle of tomorrow’s tea towards the Grundle, Cole stops him.

“Wait! What about Lloyd? He’ll grow old, too.” 

Although he assures the other’s it’s okay- to just throw the tea and revert the Grundle back to nothing but dust and bones, Kai shouts at him- telling him that it isn’t fair of them to take their childhood away from him. 

But he is the Green Ninja. Isn’t he? It’s his destiny. As the ninjas take another hit, the kettle of tea falls into Lloyd’s arms. He wastes no time in standing up towards the grundle, narrowing his eyes as he takes a short moment to himself to prepare himself for what’s to come. “Fear?” His tone, loud, confident, and clear is one that catches all the ninja’s off guard. 

Lloyd doesn’t turn to look back towards the others. “Fear isn’t a word where I come from.” He throws the kettle of tea before anyone can even process it, and everything happens way too quickly. As he pushes himself up from the table snapped in half at the impact of all the ninja’s being sent back to it, he dusts off his clothes that had once loosely clung to his body, now fitting snuggle against his form – before he realizes exactly what’s happened. 

“The time for the Green Ninja to face his destiny grows nearer.” 

He hesitates. But facing his uncle, a tiny smirk forms on the now elder boy’s lips, and he nods.

“I’m ready.” 

… But is he, really? 

…

_His name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, and an overwhelming amount of emotions well up inside of him._

Over the course of coming to acceptance with the fact he’s the fabled Green Ninja who can not only save Ninjago – but the fate of the entire world, Lloyd has lost so much. He had no other choice but to watch as his father’s body was taken over by the Overlord, and had to defeat him in battle to gain his father back. He had lost Zane, and by extension – the members of his team after the loss of someone so important to them, and by the end of everything, Lloyd had to say goodbye to his father again after having so long to spend time with him.

He had to forcibly share his body with a vengeful spirit who sought to become the Green Ninja, and eventually… 

He had to lose Wu. One of his only family members left, save from his mother. 

He just wanted to cry. 

But he couldn’t, could he? He had a responsibility hovering over his shoulders. As the young master stares at his reflection in the mirror, Lloyd can’t help but to reflect on the past decisions he had made – the many people he had lost, and where exactly he was going in life.

He finds himself especially thinking back to the day he had thrown the kettle of tomorrow’s tea—the tea that forced him to grow up. Although it was his choice, he can’t help but to think of what could have happened had he chosen not to do that… Sure, maybe all the ninja’s could have ended up dead – but it’s the what if’s that run through the young boy’s mind. Running a hand through blonde locks of his hair, Lloyd watches as it flicks over his face messily, and continues to stare his reflection right in the eye. Isn’t it funny that just the day prior to giving up his childhood, he had found himself staring at a group of kids playing, desperately wanting to join in with them… Only to be told that he was too old for such childish things, anyways? 

He was too young to join in on fights, but too old to play with the other kids when they had their rare days of relaxation.

No matter how many times Lloyd thought back to it, it just wasn’t fair, was it? His destiny as the Green Ninja would just prevent him from having a childhood, and it… 

… Wasn’t fair.

The one thing Lloyd had wanted, even prior to finding out he was the Green Ninja was someone he could call a friend. A group of people he could come running to when he needed help… a dad who would be there for him, a mom to wipe his tears away… but what did he get? Relentless teasing by his peers after his mother had just dropped him off at Darkly’s- and a father who was banished at an age too young he couldn’t even remember him. Hell, his earliest memory of Garmadon is hesitating to shoot him when they were face to face and allowing him to get away. 

Lloyd would never allow himself to think back on these memories. They were always too much for him to think about, and as the Green Ninja- he had to show that he had a sense of leadership. As the new Master of the ninjas Lloyd had to show the other’s that he was brave enough to do this. That he was ready, that he was somebody the others could come to for help. 

But he stares himself in the mirror, and a tight feeling wells up in his throat. 

He fights back an overwhelming urge to start screaming and crying, to just let out the years of frustration and pain he had gone through. But he wouldn’t allow himself to do that, he had to be strong. 

He was the Green Ninja. 

“I am… Master Lloyd…” He says, his voice soft. Not yet used to the deeper octave in the tone of his voice, Lloyd brushes a few fingers against his neck, and takes in a deep, shaky breath. 

“and I…” … _and I what?_ He pauses, looking at himself longer and harder in the mirror in front of him. He lowers his hands to the sink he finds himself leaning over, his hands slowly, yet tightly clinging onto the ceramic. 

“I…” He can’t find the words. 

Instead, Lloyd lowers his head, so he no longer has to see himself through the tears now spilling from his eyes. His grip on the sink tightens, and he falls to his knees. His hands slip off the edge, and he buries his face into his knees. Hugging his knees as close as he can, Lloyd allows himself to silently cry into his legs. Although he lives alone, he still felt as though if he were to make one peep, then the others would somehow know and judge his abilities of being their new Master. 

_His name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon._

He is the Green Ninja.

And he just wants his father back. He wants his uncle back. He’s afraid of doing this all on his own, even though he’s proven time and time again that he’s capable of doing it. Although he has accepted everything that life has thrown at him and learned a lesson or two after every mission, he was still afraid. He… was lost. 

His name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. 

_…and he doesn’t want to be a disappointment._

**Author's Note:**

> me: please ninjago be kind to lloyd  
> ninjago, pointing the suffering gun at lloyd: [takes the shot] WHAT  
> me, sobbing:


End file.
